Alice
Alice es una novelista aficionada y jardinera que vive en Portia. Ella es la hermana mayor de Jack. Alice pasa su tiempo cuidando las plantas y vende flores en su flower shop en Main Street. Biografía Refugiada de Lucien, Alice llegó a Portia con su hermano, Jack, hace unos años. Fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos por la gente de Portia, especialmente Sam, quien se encargó de cuidar de los dos. Alicia finalmente montó su propia florería. Ella está agradecida de estar viva y odia la guerra. Antecedentes Alice nació el otoño del día 1 en Lucien. Refugiada de Lucien, ella y su hermano, Jack, viajaron a Portia y fueron recibidos por la gente del pueblo. Eventualmente instaló un puesto en Main Street donde vende flores. Alice sueña con visitar Highwind debido a su escuela de cultivo, una de las mejores en las Free Cities. Ella también desea que su escritura sea presentada en la revista. Apariencia física Alice tiene cabello castaño largo y ojos rosados. Ella usa grandes lentes redondos, jeans celestes, un suéter verde y blanco y un abrigo marrón. Social Chat Boxeo Alice es elegible para el sparring. RPS Alice is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. Alice es elegible para Roca, Papel, Tijera. The daily count to play is three games. El conteo diario para jugar es de tres juegos. Relación Perks / Beneficios ;Buddy / Compañero :Recibiras un 10% de descuento cuando compres en su tienda. ;Friend / Amigo :Da regalos a veces. ;Good Friend / Buen amigo :Recibiras un 20% de descuento cuando compres en la tienda. ;Lover / Amante :Recibiras un 25% de descuento cuando compres en su tienda. ;Wife / Esposa + :Recibiras ayuda con el trabajo doméstico y la recolección de recursos, y la oportunidad de recibir regalos a primera hora de la mañana. Regalos Datos tomados de los recursos del juego, versión del juego 7.0100427. Los valores enumerados son sin la habilidad The Giver, que otorga 1-2 puntos adicionales. Todos los demás elementos estarán predeterminados como Neutrales (+1). Deseos Los siguientes elementos son deseos, que se asignan aleatoriamente a uno o dos NPC por semana. En el caso de que este NPC tenga un deseo al regalarle el elemento deseado proporcionará los puntos de nivel más alto; de lo contrario, en eventos no deseados, el elemento proporcionara el valor del punto base. Preferencias de comida *Le gusta vegetariano *Le gusta la ensalada * No le gusta el dulce Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I really like the Bamboo Papaya with Egg-on-Top, because I always think the name's hilarious for some reason." *"The salads here are pretty decent." ;Ask about work Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I'd love to visit Highwind one day, I hear they have the best cultivation school in the Free Cities." ;Compliment *(Your flowers are really beautiful.) **"Thanks. My brother Jack and I depend on the flowers for some money on the side." *(A lot of people like your writings.) **"I'm glad to hear that. Sometimes I think I try too hard to get into a magazine, hopefully one day soon!" Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light Dialogue Trivia *Prior to Alpha 3.5, her development name was "Bamna". Gallery Alice.jpg|Alpha 3.5 model